blackcloverfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Bouddha/Brouillon
est le leader de l'Oeil Maléfique du Crépuscule. Apparence Licht est de grande taille et au cors fin avec la peau claire et des traits de visage féminins. Ses sourcils sont rasés et il a deux points épais et foncés pour les remplacer, ce qui est un signe de noblesse. Il a deux croissants de lunes avec avec chacun trois petits bourgeons qui entourent ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux sont tressés en arrière en plusieurs petites extensions ornées de bijoux. Sur le haut de sa tête se trouve un bijou en forme de croix avec un œil au milieu qui couvre son front. Il porte également des boucles d'oreilles. Il est vêtu de tuniques sombres et claires en dessous desquelles il porte un pantalon de couleur claire et une veste avec un col haut. Il porte aussi des botes hautes et sombres ainsi que plusieurs ceintures avec une longue corde attachée sur chacune. Sa veste est composée des mêmes motifs que l'ornement sur sa tête. Il porte une longue tunique blanche à capuche avec de longues manches. Son avant-bras droit et sa main droite sont flétris et ridés et complètement bandés suite à une blessure causée par Julius Novachrono. Enfant, Licht n'avait qu'une tresse, des sourcils normaux, et aucune marque au visage. Young Licht.png|Licht as a child Licht's damaged arm.png|Licht's right arm Personnalité Licht a une grande affection pour ses fidèles, au point de perdre son sang-froid quand Valtos est blessé en sa présence. Il est aimé par ses hommes comme quand Catherine et Geork déclarent qu'ils ne le trahiront jamais. Il vante également les mérites d'une certaine personne et méprise Asta car il possède le grimoire et les épées qui appartiennent à cette personne. Histoire As children, Licht comes to Vetto's aid and tells him that they are friends and that one day, the elves and humans will understand each other. Years later, Licht befriends a human who also believes that elves and humans will leave in peace. Licht marries the human's sister, but after the ceremony, the elves are betrayed and massacred by humans. Licht discovers Fana who has been cast aside by Morris and the Diamond Kingdom, and has someone possess her body. According to the White Night Eye's plan, Valtos teleports Fuegoreon Vermillion into a trap, where Licht is waiting for him and takes his right arm and pendant. While Julius Novachrono and Asta are in the White Night Eye's hideout, Licht appears before them in a blaze of light and then disappears with the sephirot and all but one of the restrained mages. However, Licht does not completely dodge Julius' counterattack, and his right arm is badly disfigured. After the battle, Licht regrets not rescuing Georg and Catherine, but Valtos assures him that they are loyal and will not reveal anything. Licht promises that he will become more powerful, save them, and dismantle the Clover Kingdom. Just after Neige plans to make amends, Licht shoots a ray of light, taking him down. He targets Gauche Adlai, hitting him twice with the same attack (but in non-vital areas ), and attacks Theresa Rapual, critically injuring her. Revealing his presence, he introduces himself as White Night Eye's Leader, with an injured Sally cradled in his arms and Valtos standing behind him. Noticing Sally's injuries, Licht sheds tears, apologizing to Sally for her pain. He tells Valtos not to feel responsible even though he was the one who sent her there. He explains his belief as to why the victims are always the powerful ones: envy, fear, isolation, persecution, and prey. Angered, Licht tells Asta he was the first one who attacked and asks why he has that grimoire. Before Asta can attack him, Licht brushes past him and turns to attack him, but his attack is unexpectedly blocked by Yami Sukehiro, who calmly states he is lost and looking for directions. Licht declines Valtos' offer to bring "them" over, stating he has always wanted to fight against a Dark Magic user. When Finral Roulacase attempts to teleport himself with the kids, Theresa, and Gauche, Licht sends an attack his way, only for it once again to be cancelled out by Yami. Their battle starts as Yami continuously blocks Licht's magic. Using a spell Licht appears behind Yami, aiming to take him down, only for his attack to be blocked again. Licht calls Yami the "Great Heretical Magic Knight". Yami takes back his claim as he remembers he does not know anyone who uses Light Magic. Licht tells Yami a story about a town of people who were loved by mana, describing the kind of power they wielded. He reveals that they became feared by those around them and were later massacred out of envy and greed. Yami replies with the tale of his own past, which angers Valtos. Attacking Yami after his outburst, Licht manages to cut Yami's shoulder and tells him that as a foreigner, he would not understand. After another barrage of spells, Yami asks if he is the culprit behind Fuegoreon's assassination attempt. Confirming the captain's suspicions, Licht reveals that he had the Crimson Lion's captain fall into a trap after meticulous planning. This makes Yami furious as he uses a Dark Magic spell, cutting Licht's cheek. Black Bull's captain claims that he is going to show Licht the true power of a Magic Knight Captain, telling him there are no tricks to hide behind this time, which makes Licht smirk. Licht heals the cut on his cheek, confusing Asta and Yami as to why he can also use Healing Magic. When Valtos asks to assist, Licht kindly orders him to capture Asta and gives him permission to injure him in the process. Once Asta finally uses Ki and manages to send his mana back at Valtos, sending him flying, Licht grows furious and tells them he will make them pay. Licht tells them that this punishment suits them well and with Bright Judgement Whip, he causes the cave to begin collapsing, making Yami comment that Licht has lost his mind. Looking at the destruction caused by his attack, Licht tells himself that they were too weak as he held back a lot. Valtos praises his leader, saying his power is like that of a god's, but his praise is cut short when Asta and Yami appear from beneath the rubble, causing him to give them an annoyed look. Licht and Yami continue their fight, and Yami asks for the rest of Licht's story and his reasons for attacking the Clover Kingdom. Licht points to the disparity between the rich and the poor, the nobles and the lowborn, and those of different countries, so after rising from the bottom, he plans to correct these injustices with force, despite acting like those he hates, as Yami notes. As they fight, Valtos interrupts with an attack at Yami, who blocks it and tells Asta to handle him. When Yami is distracted by Asta punching Valtos, Licht takes the opportunity to attack the captain from behind, but his light whip is sucked into a Black Hole, which also slows Licht, allowing Yami to hit him with Dark Cloaked Black Blade. Licht suffers a major wound and commends Yami's Dark Magic and skill with it. Yami notes that Licht needs to heal himself and that doing so will leave him defenseless against another attack. Comparing the captain to Julius, Licht decides to use his strongest spell, which will kill both Yami and Asta. Licht is preparing to release his spell as Yami erects a shield of Dark Magic. Licht fires Light Shaft of Divine Punishment when Gauche and Finral return, and Gauche reflects the spell back at Licht. Forced to take the full force of his own spell, Licht falls to the ground. When the Black Bulls gather near Licht, Yami points out that Mirror Magic is another counter to Light Magic, and Licht admits to not wanting to hurt Gauche and promises that they will understand later when they profess confusion. As Yami prepares to restrain Licht, the Third Eye appear, and Fana begins healing Licht's injuries. He then introduces the Third Eye as they show their strength against Yami. Forced to go on the defensive, Yami resolves to surpass his limits, but Licht claims that each of the Third Eye is stronger than any Magic Knight captain. After Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei arrive, the Silver Eagle captain launches a Silver Spear at the still recovering Licht, but Fana melts the spear. As Licht watches the ensuing fights between the Third Eye and the captains, he expresses confidence in his men because they are loved by mana, and decides to recover Asta's grimoire because someone without mana could not have it. A portal then opens up above Licht, and Yami drops down. Expecting this, Licht already has a spell prepared but is caught off guard by Asta, who slipped through the smoke and fighting and leapt out from behind Licht. The boy smashes Licht with his Demon-Slayer Sword, sending him crashing to the ground. Suddenly Licht begins glowing and Vetto realizes that the Anti Magic sword removed Licht's seal. Licht asks why Asta has that grimoire and those swords, identifying them and claiming they belong to someone important to him. Licht refuses to accept Asta's own claims, and his mana begins to overflow, forming a sphere around him, which absorbs Jack's attack. As the Magic Knights grow more concerned, the Third Eye position themselves around Licht and perform a Trinity Sealing Magic spell, crystallizing Licht's mana. They then retreat with Licht and Valtos through Spatial Magic. Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate light. He can use it to blind his opponents or move at a remarkable speed. Licht fires multiple light beams.png|Unnamed light beam spell Divine Judgement Cannon.png|link=Light Shaft of Divine Punishment|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment *'Healing Magic': Licht uses light-based magic for recovery purposes. Healing Ray of Light.png|link=Healing Ray of Light|Healing Ray of Light *'Creation Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to create things out of light. Gauche struck down.png|Unnamed light blades spell Bright Judgement Whip.png|link=Bright Judgement Whip|Bright Judgement Whip Abilities *'Immense Speed': Julius Novachrono notes that Licht's spells are able to outpace his own Time Magic. Licht is extremely fast being able to appear suddenly behind opponents without warning. *'Enhanced Endurance': After being severely cut by Yami Sukehiro, he continues to fight. *'Immense Magic Power': Licht has been described as having bottomless reserves of mana. He easily demolishes a cave during his battle with Yami while severely holding back. He has a seal placed on his mana, and when it is removed by the Demon-Slayer Sword, the built-up power is enough to decimate a large area and is so massive even Magic Knight captains have no hope of dealing with it. Equipment *'Grimoire': Licht possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire, which contains various light-based magic spells. Licht grimoire.png|Licht's grimoire Fights *Julius Novachrono vs. White Night Eye *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht Events *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermillion *Rescue the Children Mission Notable Quotes * Trivia *Licht is the second most beautiful man. *His name is German and Dutch for "light." References Navigation es:Licht ru:Лихт est le 134ème chapitre de Black Clover. Résumé Dans un flashback, Ryah arrive au dîner en retard et certains convives font remarquer son réveil tardif. Ryah, une fois installé, dit à Patri qu'il est collé à Licht, alors qu'il se mariera demain. Patri lui répod de se taire et qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. La fiancée de Licht ajoute qu'il n'y a pas de problème puisque Licht sera à tout le monde, malgré leur mariage. Ryah demande alors à Licht ce que ça fait d'être père et ce dernier lui répond qu'il se sent béni même par le mana et qu'il heureux d'avoir un enfant conformément au souhait de tous. Il ajoute en touchant le ventre de sa fiancée que leur enfant sera le pont entre les elfes et les humains. Soudain, Licht se réveille avec les larmes aux yeux, et il se dit que le réveil est proche. Durant, l'assemblée des Chevaliers Royaux, Asta, Noelle et Luck confrontent Zora sur le fait qu'il soit au Taureau Noir et sur la réelle identité de Zora, mais ce dernier répond qu'il a déjà fini de tout expliquer. Asta et Zora se chamaillent sur le fait que Zora leur a menti et qu'il soit leur supérieur. Zora explique comment il a été recruté aux Taureaux Noirs par Yami, et Asta réplique que c'est injuste, même si Noelle qui se fait silencieuse a été recrutée de la même manière. Zora jette l'insecte puant sur le front d'Asta, et ce dernier déclare qu'il sent bon car il s'est habitué à son odeur. Meleoleona leur crie alors dessus pour le vacarme qu'ils font et Noelle s'excuse. Meleoleona annonce alors qu'ils vont recevoir leur capes de Chevaliers Royaux, et qu'elles sont résistantes aux attaques magiques. Asta excité par cette annonce, fait calmement la queue et Rill fait remarquer son calme et Asta fait de même avec Rill. Mereoleona says that they will be given their royal knights magic robes, and also says that the robes are highly resistance to magic attacks. Asta gets excited by Royal Knights robes, but then calms down and gets in line for the robes. Lil comments about how Asta is calm, which Asta comments about how Lil is the same. Lil comments about how he had lose even through he is a magic knight captain. Lil and Asta then both go dull, which Fragil and Noelle try to snap them out of it. Yuno tells Asta to go home if he is not up for it since he will become the magic emperor, which Asta snaps out of it and replies that he will be the one to become the magic emperor. Asta starts to cheer up, which Noelle asks why he is all cheery now. After they everyone has put on their Royal Knight robes, Mereoleona comments about how they are all Royal Knights now. Asta comments about how his is too short, which Mereoleona says that they ran out of materials. Mereoleona says that since Siren and Cob's magic will be useful, they will be joining the Royal Knights. Mereoleona also says that Nozel will be join the knight too, which Nozel walks in. Mereoleona asks why Nozel joined the Royal Knights, which Nozel responds that the king asked him too. As Lil comes about how Nozel didn't take the exam, which Nozel responds by asking why Lil joined the exam since he is a captain. Suddenly the king shows up and explains that they need royalty in their ranks since they are the royal knights. The king tells them to not disgrace the name of the royal knights, which Mereoleona interrupts him and says that they will not accept anything less then victory. Mereoleona also says that anyone that doesn't measure up, she will kill them herself before sending into the enemy stronghold. Mereoleona reveals that the White Night Eye's base is inside of the powerful magic site, Gravito Rock Zone. Références Navigation en:Chapter 134